S Stands For Secret
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Having made a number of observations Davina feels there is something important she needs to share with Amelia. But if she does reveal this secret what will the consequences be for the staff of Cackles, Constance and Imogen in particular?
1. Gathering Evidence

_**A/N: A new story in honour of my two year writing anniversary (which I've decided is a thing) The original idea was based on yet another Tumblr post that typicalRainbow and I were discussing recently, thanks for the idea!**_

 _ **Thanks everyone for reading over the last couple of years (or more recently) Hope you enjoy chapter one of what will be a five part story.**_

The thing was, when you were considered to be flighty and a bit silly, people tended to dismiss you. They forget that you're even there sometimes. And that, well, that's where they underestimate you.

In this case Constance Hardbroom and Imogen Drill had most certainly underestimated Davina Bat.

As she sipped her nettle tea Davina pondered what she had observed over the past few weeks. The secret looks, the quite frankly poor attempts at sneaking around and the permanent air of tension that seemed to be lingering in the air. Everything led to one possibility. Constance and Imogen were having some sort of sordid affair and Davina was shocked and if she was honest very disappointed in both of them.

Both had other partners for goodness sake, though to be fair they never spoke about them. She only knew about Imogen's boyfriend from what the now second years had told her. His name was Serge, he was Canadian and apparently besotted with their Miss Drill. Enid had even shown her a picture from their camping trip the previous school year. He was very good looking, a bit too clean cut for Davina's taste but she could see why someone as active and outdoorsy as Imogen would fall for him.

Of course it wouldn't do to say she had been listening to gossip from the students so Davina had been discreet for once in her life. She had started by casually asking Imogen before they broke up for the summer holidays if there was someone special in her life. The younger woman had smiled coyly before whispering, "Maybe." Then she had gathered herself and changed the subject to their holiday plans. The fact that Imogen was travelling to America was not lost on Davina. Canada was in America wasn't it? She always got that mixed up but she was pretty sure she was correct in that Imogen was going to spend the summer with a certain Canadian Mountain Ranger.

Then there was Constance. Never one to share much about her personal life, Davina had gleaned what little information she knew from Amelia. Apparently Constance was involved with a woman called Sophia who was also involved in the Cauldronite Club. Both Amelia and Davina considered the Cauldronites to be a massive waste of time and energy, unlike Constance who was a passionate member. However, duty had dictated that Amelia attend a meeting several months previously where she had met this Sophia woman, a former school friend of Constance's. In fact the only friend she had ever really heard her mention.

 _"_ _And quite often"_ , Amelia realised as she saw the two women interact with each other.

"Well,they say friend.", she had confided in Davina when she returned. "But they seemed much more than that to me. Also, they appear to be spending a lot of time together outside the club as well. It would explain why Constance is no longer hanging around the school so much during her time off wouldn't it? I think perhaps something has changed in regards to their relationship."

Davina had agreed, in fact she had been pleased, even Constance deserved someone special and she was happy for her. She did however know not to push too much so never asked Constance about Sophia. That wasn't to say she didn't notice the occasional smiles for no reason. Or the letter that the potions mistress used as a bookmark, the one she would open up and read when she thought nobody was watching. Well, Davina _was_ watching and for the first time, probably ever, she noticed that Constance Hardbroom seemed truly content. All that she could ever make out from the letter was the signature at the end, a clearly written _S_ which Davina assumed indicated it was from Sophia.

Which was why she couldn't understand why their were sabotaging their happiness, and with each other at that. It wasn't like they even had anything in common. Constance was a witch, Imogen wasn't. Imogen was an outgoing, athletic person, Constance was an introverted bookworm.

Though having said that, Davina knew that opposites could attract, particularly in one area, the bedroom. That would explain how she had seen Imogen sneaking down the stairs that led from Constance's bedroom early the previous week. Or how when she had gone for an early evening constitutional she had observed Miss Hardbroom hanging around near the P.E shed, a place she had absolutely no reason to be. Then of course there was the very intense conversation she had apparently interrupted that morning.

"We have to stop the sneaking around, I can't do it any more, especially not now." The words from Imogen had sounded muffled, as though she was whispering them into Constance's body.

"I know, I know, it's time to stop." Constance's reply was given in the softest voice Davina had ever heard her use.

Davina had only caught that part of the conversation, part of her hadn't wanted to hear any more so she entered the room noticing how both women quickly moved to opposite ends of the table. Still, she knew what she had heard and she also knew that it was time to tell Amelia of her suspicions.

"No time like the present.", Davina told herself as she put her cup down and made her way to the principal's office.

"Nonsense.", Amelia scoffed as she looked across the table. "Constance and Imogen? Davina, have you been adding certain ingredients to your yak's milk again?"

Davina squirmed in her seat. Who knew that powdered pond moss combined with yak's milk could cause a hallucinogenic effect? Certainly not her.

"No Amelia, I promise this is true. I've been watching them for ages. There's something going on."

Amelia sat back in her seat, cleaning her glasses as she considered what Davina had told her. She hoped against hope that this was a typical Miss Bat over exaggeration in play. Two of her staff, cheating on their partners, what kind of example was that to show their students?

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Davina. I think I'll be keeping a very close eye on Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill myself from now on."

"They're not in any trouble are they?" Davina really just wanted to unburden herself of the secret, the last thing she wanted was for either of her colleagues to get reprimanded or even worse, fired.

"If what you're saying is correct then I will be talking to them both and I will listen to whatever they have to say. As for what happens after that, well that's up to them but I can't tolerate affairs and cheating, not with so many impressionable teenage girls around. You've done your part Davina, you can leave the rest to me."

Following that meeting Amelia became extra observant when it came to the actions of her Deputy Head and PE teacher. It didn't take too long for her to be sure that Davina was right.

It was just after lunch one Wednesday afternoon and Amelia, Davina and Imogen were sitting in the staffroom when there was a knock on the door. Imogen answered it and found Ruby Cherrytree waiting outside with a large bunch of red roses in her arms.

"These just came for you Miss Drill."

"Thank you Ruby." Imogen smiled at the student before closing the door and re-entering the room. Her cheeks were as red as the flowers and her eyes twinkled as she sniffed the bouquet she was holding.

"A gift from an admirer?", Amelia asked pointedly as she watched Imogen stroke her hand over the petals.

"A little more than an admirer."

Before Imogen could say anything else the door opened again. Seeing Constance's face as she entered the room told Amelia that Davina had been right. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the beautiful roses, her nostrils flared as they tended to do when she was angry. And in what Amelia could only imagine was a move born out of jealously, she turned on her heel and walked out of the staffroom immediately.

"Errr, excuse me. I need to, erm, inflate the basketballs.", Imogen muttered before setting the flowers down and quickly exiting the room.

"See? Do you see now what I meant?", Davina spluttered from her seat in the corner.

"Yes Davina, thank you. Now don't you have a class to teach?"

Once she was left alone Amelia stood up from the table and picked up the discarded flowers with the intention of putting them in water. They really were beautiful and it would have been a shame for them to wilt due to lack of attention. It was as she ran the tap that she saw the note tucked into the side of the bouquet.

Amelia knew it was wrong, that she shouldn't read something that was clearly addressed to Imogen but she couldn't help herself. She carefully opened the unsealed envelope and eased the card out, her heart sinking as she read the absolute proof that Davina had been correct in her assessment that Imogen was cheating on that Canadian man. Serge she seemed to remember Davina saying his name was.

 _"_ _Love always, Your S. x"_

Amelia sat down heavily on the armchair and tried to gather her thoughts. How on earth was she going to deal with this?


	2. Our Beautiful Bubble

**A/N A bit more of an explanation. Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter, hope you like this one .**

There was a faint ripple in the air that made Imogen sit up in bed, her face breaking into an enormous smile as she waited for the beams of light to fade and the magical being to appear in front of her.

"Hey you."

Constance's entire body relaxed as she enveloped Imogen in an embrace. "Hello yourself."

"Finished bawling out the florist?", Imogen ventured after a couple of minutes of hugging and soft kisses. She laughed as Constance rolled her eyes. "Don't start, I loved them and the card even if you were a woman of few words when it came to writing it."

"But I ordered pink, they're your favourites.", Constance murmured.

"Red are my second favourites and besides that, I'd be happy with a bunch of weeds if they came from you. And I'm glad you got them delivered here, start dropping a few hints like we said, though I think how you left the room definitely raised a couple of eyebrows." Imogen took Constance's hair down as she spoke, loving the feeling of the silky strands flowing through her fingers.

"Well we did say we'd start being more open, though I agree, I probably didn't react in the best way but it's done now. Besides, I think for our anniversary you deserved a lot more than weeds. And as for the card, I wanted to say more but the piece of paper was so small."

Imogen moved her hand so she was stroking Constance's jaw, watching as the witch's lips formed a soft smile. "The card was perfect, just like the flowers. I told you, I loved them and I love you and you tell me how you feel about me all the time. Anyway, didn't we have our anniversary last weekend? I seem to remember you and me, a hotel, four poster bed, champagne and lots and lots of se….." She was forced to stop speaking as her lips were captured by the softest, sweetest mouth she could imagine and she was kissed senseless for an indeterminate amount of time.

"That….", Constance eventually whispered. "Was the anniversary of the start of our relationship. Today is an anniversary of a different sort."

"Ah yes, the anniversary of when you first took me to bed and had your wicked way with me."

Constance quirked her eyebrow before shaking her head. "Oh no, you are the one that dragged me into your bed and had me every which way to Sunday."

"I think we had each other don't you?", Imogen breathed. "Or maybe you need a reminder of exactly what happened?"

"I believe that would be very beneficial."

Two hours later and Imogen was grinning like a cheshire cat as she poured some scented oil into the bath she was running. Constance had surprised her with the flowers and she wanted to do something equally romantic for the woman who was now curled up under the rumpled sheets.

The woman she loved.

Imogen shook her head as she started to light the various candles that were dotted around the room. She and Constance had been in a relationship, no, been in love for a year now. She hadn't expected to find love when she'd come to Cackle's but she had and she couldn't be any happier. It had been a surprise to both of them, initially they hadn't bonded and there had been several silly arguments and misunderstandings during Imogen's first few months at the castle. At one point it seemed that they were destined to dislike each other forever.

But all that had changed one day when they had found themselves alone in the staffroom and Constance had shyly asked about the book Imogen was reading. That question had led to a long conversation about favourite books and authors and suddenly they had something in common. That was the first of many conversations and the start of an easy friendship, a friendship that evolved even further when Constance had tentatively reached for Imogen's hand one night as they again sat alone in the staffroom. Imogen's response was to turn her head, a happy but questioning expression on her face and the next thing she knew they were kissing.

Surprisingly there was no awkwardness after that first kiss. They both had feelings for each other and wanted to be more than just friends. They did however want to keep their relationship between them.

"Just until we're sure where this is going.", Constance had whispered to Imogen between even more kisses. "Please don't think I'm ashamed or embarrassed."

"I don't.", Imogen reassured her. "I want this to be between us as well, I want to explore what we've found without an audience."

It was very quickly clear where their relationship was going. They were both besotted with each other and though Imogen may have said the "L" word first, Constance was right there with her in regards to how she felt. There were so many reasons that she loved Imogen but when it came down to it, quite simply her girlfriend made her a better version of herself. When she was with Imogen she could say anything that was on her mind, free from the repression she had created for herself and that had held her emotions back for so long. Also she was calmer, happier and much more open and willing to try new things. That was how she had found herself agreeing to fly halfway across the world during the summer holidays because Imogen convinced her that a summer in New England would be the perfect holiday with a mix of activities they could both enjoy. She had been absolutely correct and Constance had enjoyed every minute of their five weeks away. It also fully cemented her knowledge that she wanted to be with this woman forever.

For Imogen, Constance was everything she could ever want in a partner. The witch was ridiculously intelligent but what was more, she thought of Imogen as clever as well. So many times she had been dismissed as not academic because of her career choice but that couldn't have been further from the truth. Yes, Imogen enjoyed exercise but she also loved books, science and was now fascinated by magic. She couldn't believe that she had been lucky enough to have found someone who actively encouraged her to talk about her interests and who she could learn so much from, something that according to Constance was entirely mutual.

And far from the reserved, unemotional person she was often deemed to be, once Imogen scratched the surface she found that there was a wealth of emotion within Constance. She had shed tears after their visit to Salem, thinking of all the lives that had been unfairly taken just because they displayed magical abilities, had sobbed in Imogen's arms as she reflected on those witches who had simply been born at the wrong time. There were other emotions as well of course, happier ones. She was always free with her words of love to Imogen and she cared deeply for those who she left into her heart, something that the people concerned may not always have realised but Imogen knew it to be true. And while they still had silly squabbles neither was able to stay mad at each other for more than a couple of hours before they desperately wanted to make up.

 _"_ _And"_ , Imogen reflected to herself as she shed her robe and stood in the doorway, beckoning her lover into the bathroom. _"The sex is pretty amazing as well."_

"So.", she asked softly when she was sure Constance was settled comfortably in between her legs. "We're going to tell them?"

Constance nodded as she grasped Imogen's hands under the water. "Yes, tomorrow like we said. Not just because we have to but because it's the right thing to do."

"I think it's safe to say we're sure now." Imogen grazed her lips over her partner's hair, loving how the candle light was giving it a slightly reddish tint.

"We did both seem to agree we were sure when we went away for our anniversary.", Constance agreed, though she was biting her lip nervously as she answered.

"Please don't be scared. And if you are, please tell me what you're thinking about."

Imogen knew that Constance was worried about Amelia's reaction to their relationship. Apparently the principal was not a fan of staff being in relationships together and though the subject had never come up with Imogen, Amelia had warned Constance of this when she had first come to the school. At the time the younger teacher had dismissed the idea, Amelia, Davina and the seldom seen Miss Gimlet were definitely not her type. But as a certain PE teacher had caught her eye those words had come back to haunt her.

"I'm worried that because Amelia had a bad experience with another teacher in her youth that she won't be happy for us. We should have told her before this, I know it's my fault that we didn't but I never wanted to risk anything coming between us, I wanted us to stay in this beautiful bubble that we've created."

From what Constance knew, as a young teacher Amelia had gotten involved with another staff member while she had been teaching at a school in Scotland. She hadn't known that the man in question had a fiancé, not until the other woman had shown up one day and a dreadful scene had occurred. One that had been witnessed by the entire school population. Ashamed and angry Amelia had left her job and taken refuge with her Granny Cackle who was getting ready to retire and saw this as an opportunity to hand the school over to her granddaughter.

"Nothing can come between us and we will always be in our beautiful bubble.", Imogen told her emphatically. "We haven't done anything wrong, okay we kept a secret but we're entitled to a private life. Even if she's not happy, what's the worst thing she can do?"

"Fire us?", Constance muttered.

"She can't, there's nothing in either of our contracts that says we can't be together so it would be unfair dismissal. And besides, this is Amelia. She's a good, kind person, she'll understand when we explain everything."

"And if she doesn't?" Constance was trying her best to be positive but it was proving difficult.

Imogen kissed the pale shoulders while tightening her hold on the hands that were in hers. "Then we'll need to decide if this is the right place for us to work. I know you love it here, so do I, but this isn't the only school in the world. How many offers did you get when we were on holiday? How many offers have you gotten through the Cauldronites? And I could get another job easily enough, it doesn't even have to be teaching, I'd work anywhere as long as it meant I could be with you."

Suddenly Imogen's blood ran cold as a thought came to her out of nowhere. "Unless you'd choose working here over me?"

In one swift move Constance turned in the bath so she was straddling Imogen, staring into her eyes before placing a loving kiss on her forehead. "How can you even say that? Imogen, you should know by now, I will always, _always_ choose you."

"I know, I know." Imogen shook her head slightly. "I don't know where that came from. I'm sorry. Besides, I don't even think it will come to that."

"Sophia said the same earlier."

Imogen smiled at the mention of Constance's best friend, well besides her of course. Sophia Kingswood had been her girlfriend's friend since school and along with her wife Francis, had become a close friend of Imogen's over the past year. "There you go, two of the most important women in your life are telling you the same thing, that's got to mean it's true right?"

Constance moved back slightly, noticing the lustful look that appeared in Imogen's eyes as she fully exposed her upper body. " _You_ are the most important woman in my life. You know why?"

"Tell me again." Imogen never tired of hearing this.

"Because you're my soulmate."

"And you are my soulmate." Imogen thought back to the card that had come with her flowers that day. Neither of them were great ones for pet names but there was something they always signed any letter, card or note with.

 _"_ _Your S"_ , for your soulmate.

And then Constance gently pulled Imogen from the water and brought her into the bedroom, needing as much closeness as possible before they made their announcement the following day.


	3. Crossed Wires

The following morning both Imogen and Constance woke early as was their practice. Imogen pulled on her running clothes ready to start the day with a jog while Constance dressed, quickly made the bed and transported herself from her lover's bedroom down to the usually empty staffroom to make some tea. Only this morning she wasn't the first one there.

"Good morning Amelia."

The principal looked up in surprise as Constance entered the room. She had been sitting alone for hours as indicated by the stone cold cup of coffee that was now in her hands. Sleep had evaded her as she had thought about her current staffing dilemma and as she watched Constance simultaneously make some tea while gathering her paperwork for morning classes she could feel herself getting angry.

"Tea?", Constance offered. Perhaps now was a good time to ask Amelia for a meeting. Both she and Imogen had agreed to speak to her together but surely it was a good idea to begin setting some expectations.

"No thank you." Amelia responded in a clipped tone before focusing again on the previous days newspaper.

The response surprised Constance but she put it down to the early hour and Amelia's obvious lack of sleep. Rather than focus too much on it she took a seat across from the other witch and started what she thought was a light conversation, classes, timetables, the upcoming visit from Chief Wizard Hellibore. It soon became obvious that this was a one sided conversation however as the occasional grunts and murmurs from Amelia did not indicate that she was paying any attention whatsoever.

"Are you feeling alright Miss Cackle?"

Amelia narrowed her eyes as she looked across the table. "Perfectly fine Miss Hardbroom. Why do you ask?"

Constance faltered slightly, for one terrible moment the idea that this was perhaps Agatha up to her old tricks again struck her, this did not seem like Amelia. Carefully sitting back in her chair and flexing her fingers under the table just in case, she shrugged as casually as she could. "You just don't seem quite yourself and I wondered if maybe you were unwell."

"Me? Oh no, I'm perfectly fine." The anger and disappointment that had been simmering under was coming to the surface and Amelia was powerless to stop it. "I could say the same about you though."

"Pardon?"

"Not quite yourself, acting differently. That little display over Imogen's flowers yesterday."

At that moment Constance knew that this was definitely Amelia sat in front of her, she also knew that the principal was onto them. "Display?"

"Yes Constance, flouncing off when you saw that someone had sent her flowers? Jealous were you?"

"What? No, I…"

Amelia stood up, suddenly she couldn't look at the woman siting across from her any longer. She had always respected Constance and despite her strange and unyielding ways considered her a friend as well as a colleague. But she couldn't feel that way about a cheater.

"Why are you doing this? Destroying what you have? Destroying what Imogen has? How can you be so selfish?"

Her mouth opened but there was no sound coming from Constance, she simply couldn't find the words.

As she saw the reaction Amelia felt a tiny bit guilty, perhaps she was being too harsh but this was an area where she couldn't compromise her own principles. She did know however that this wasn't the right time or location for the conversation they needed to have. "I would like to see both you and Imogen in my office when classes are over. I believe we have some issues to discuss."

With that she left the room leaving a shellshocked Constance sitting at the table, her tea forgotten about as a cold knot of dread formed in her stomach.

Meanwhile Imogen was completely oblivious to what was going on downstairs. She had returned from her run and although she was nervous about the planned meeting with Amelia, she was also so excited about what was currently happening in her life. Still smiling she made her way downstairs, bypassing the staffroom so she could get started with creating the obstacle course that she had planned for her classes.

Two and a half hours later both the first and second years had gone through the course, some better than others, and a very pleased Miss Drill was settling down for her first break of the day. She was disappointed that there was no sign of Constance in the staffroom but Davina was always good for a chat. Well normally she was, today Miss Bat seemed distracted and standoffish which was completely out of character.

"Davina, is there something you'd like to talk about?"

From her seat in the corner Davina shook her head rapidly. She had a feeling that she had made a terrible mistake by telling Amelia about her suspicions. The headmistress had reacted in a far stronger manner than she had expected, the previous evening she had been absolutely furious, angry enough to confess that she had read the note that came with the flowers. Perhaps she should have spoken to Imogen first, or Constance? No, Imogen would be the better choice. But it was too late for that now. Wasn't it? Maybe not.

Gathering all her courage Davina looked across to where the other woman was looking at her, the concern clearly showing in her green eyes. "Did you like your flowers yesterday?"

Imogen blinked in surprise, that had not been a question she had expected to hear. "I did, very much so."

"And the person who sent them to you, do you like them?"

She took a deep breath but decided that they would be making their announcement soon enough so it was okay to start planting some more seeds. "I do Davina, in fact I love them very much."

"So why Miss Drill are you treating him like this?" Davina stood up, overcome by the tensions and emotions that seemed to be filling the castle and took refuge in the only safe place she had, the stationery cupboard.

Meanwhile Imogen sat in the same seat Constance had been in just a few hours previous, unwittingly mirroring her partner's pose while she processed what Davina had said. "Him?"

Although both were desperate to speak to each other, neither realising it was for the same reasons, both Imogen and Constance had back to back classes for the remainder of the day. Even lunchtime was a lost cause as the third years had decided that this was the perfect day to start a food fight and each found themselves separating groups and giving lectures on how at their ages they really should know better before sending the instigators off to the principal's office

Finally classes were over and as Imogen was putting away the last of the equipment she looked up to find Constance waiting for her. From the look on her girlfriend's face there was something seriously wrong.

"Amelia knows and she's not happy about it. I knew it, I knew this would happen." The words Constance had been holding in all day immediately came pouring out as soon as Imogen touched her hand.

"Okay, calm down. Tell me what happened." Imogen closed the door to the PE shed, not caring if anyone found it suspicious, this was more important. She listened intently as Constance told her about the early morning altercation then shared her own run in with Davina.

"What did she mean, him?"

"I don't know." Imogen shrugged. "I mean it's Davina, she has a habit of getting the wrong end of the stick, maybe Amelia's done the same."

Constance wasn't so sure about that, Amelia had seemed to know exactly what she was talking about. Still there was only one way to truly find out. "There's no point in delaying the inevitable is there? We'd better go and meet her as she requested."

Imogen nodded before reaching up to run her thumb along Constance's cheekbone. "We're in this together remember."

"Yes.", Constance whispered, leaning down for a kiss for courage. "Soulmates."


	4. Thoughts or Assumptions?

"Enter."

With a final squeeze of Imogen's hand, Constance opened the door to the headmistresses office and led the way inside.

"Miss Cackle, you asked to see us both."

Amelia removed her glasses, cleaning them on her sleeve as she regarded the two women stood in front of her. "I did, I believe we have some things to discuss and for that I would rather you both sit down rather than loom over me."

Imogen cast a quick glance in Constance's direction, seeing the tightness in her partners body and wanting nothing more than to reach over and massage that tension away. She did however recognise that right now that would be a bad idea. Amelia was staring at them both, her face not quite impassive enough to hide her annoyance. Also, her tone of voice was exactly how Constance had described earlier, so cold and so out of character that it made Imogen feel very unnerved.

Trying to get things back on an even keel Imogen cleared her throat and gave Amelia a tight smile. "You may not believe this but we actually wanted to speak to you today anyway."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Constance added. "We wanted to tell you something important."

Amelia sat back in her chair, her heart hammering in her chest. So now that they had been caught out they were conveniently planning on coming clean. "I see, well I think you'll find that Davina and I figured things out first."

"What?", Imogen exclaimed while Constance simply asked, "Davina?"

"Yes, Davina has been onto you for weeks. She shared her concerns with me and though I dismissed them at first, soon I had to agree that she was correct. Constance your little hissy fit in the staffroom yesterday removed any doubt I may have had."

"What has Davina been saying?" Constance, who had really been keeping a lid on her temper up until this point, couldn't hold her annoyance back much longer.

Amelia stood up with a sigh, she knew she should be handling this herself but she needed a little back up. "Wait one moment, I'll see if I can find her so she can tell you herself."

It only took a couple of seconds to locate Davina. The fact that she came tumbling into the office as soon as Amelia opened the door made finding her much easier

"I was… I just." The chanting teacher stuttered.

"You were eavesdropping.", Imogen stated. "And apparently you've been doing a bit of talking also. Well, now that you're here you may as well stay so we can get this whole mess cleared up. Constance, do you want to tell them or shall I?"

Constance tore her eyes away from Davina who was cowering under the glare of the much more powerful witch to focus on the woman next to her. "Please, allow me.", she murmured. Then focusing on the other two occupants in the room she stated clearly and calmly. "Imogen and I are to be married."

There was silence for a good two minutes, finally broken by Amelia asking, "Married?"

"Yes.", Imogen confirmed, although the fact that she had used the quiet time to run her thumb softly along Constance's hand did a pretty good job in supporting her girlfriend's statement.

"To each other?", Davina finally managed to squeak out. "But what about Serge? What about Sophia?"

Both Imogen and Constance looked at each other before looking back at the other two, the puzzlement clearly written all over their faces.

"Sophia? You mean my, well our, friend? The same friend who has been married to her own wife for almost eighteen years with three children to show for it? That Sophia?" Constance would have laughed if the whole idea wasn't so ludicrous.

"And who on earth is Serge?" Suddenly Imogen remembered. "That drip from the camping trip?" She saw Constance grimace as she too recalled the man in question. "I met him that one time, where on earth did you get the idea there was something between us? For God's sake, you weren't even there."

Suddenly Davina realised she may have gotten a few things wrong. "The second years said you were a couple. And you went to Canada on your summer holidays.", she mumbled into her chest.

Imogen couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. "The second years? Well that doesn't surprise me. But let me clear a few things up." She pointed at herself. "Gay, figured it out when I was about twelve and what's more.", she pointed at Constance. "Madly in love with this one, have been for the past year and luckily she feels the same way about me. That's why we're getting married. And as for my summer holidays WE went to America, Canada is a different country. Goodness, your geographical knowledge is appalling."

"A year?" Amelia felt like she'd had the wind knocked out of her as she sank down into her seat. Meanwhile Davina still had questions.

"But why did Constance get so annoyed over the flowers?"

"They didn't send what I ordered."

"Oh. But why were they signed from S? Like your bookmark " Davina clamped her hand over her mouth as she realised what she'd done.

"You read the card?" The vein throbbing in Constance's forehead was a clear giveaway of her anger. "You read my letter?"

"No.", Davina squeaked. "I would never read your letter, I just saw the S at the end."

"I read the card." Amelia sighed from her seat. "And yes, it was wrong but we thought, well, we knew there was something between you but we thought you had other partners so we…"

"You assumed.", Imogen corrected her employed. "You assumed that we were having an affair, that we were cheaters."

"Yes, but Imogen before you go any further think about it from my perspective. Not once during the last twelve months did either of you tell me about this relationship. You could have confided in me but you chose to sneak around like you were ashamed of what you were doing.

"No!" Constance's response was so loud that the other three women jumped. "No", she repeated in a slightly softer tone, her hand laced with Imogen's. "Never ashamed, never."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

Constance looked to the ceiling to gather her thoughts before answering. "There were a few reasons. From the beginning we both knew this was special and perhaps selfishly we wanted to keep it to ourselves. I've never had this experience, had someone who truly loves and cares for me the way Imogen does. I've never had anything that was just mine and I wanted to keep things as they were."

"It was the same for me.", Imogen jumped in. "What we found came out of nowhere but it's been so wonderful and unlike any relationship I've ever had before and well, with living and working here we get so little private time, we just wanted to keep the time we had for each other."

Amelia took in the words and the sincerity in which they were delivered and part of her could understand what they were saying. However, there was still a large part that was very hurt. "But once you knew it was serious, then you could have told me in confidence. A year is a huge amount of time to be keeping a secret like this."

"We did want to tell you, once we knew that this was long term, but I was afraid.", Constance finally admitted.

"Afraid of me?"

"Yes, afraid of your reaction because we were breaking your rule."

It was Amelia's turn to be completely lost now. "My rule?"

"Your rule about teachers not being in relationships together. You said it to me when I first started." Constance cleared her throat slightly, not wanting to rake up old memories but knowing she had to say something. "After what happened to you in Scotland."

"I never, that is I… you thought I had a rule against relationships between staff members?"

"But you do.", Davina pointed out. "You said the same thing to me, that you didn't think teachers should get involved with each other."

Amelia rested her head in her hands and thought of what she had said all those years ago. "I did say that and at the time I suppose I meant it. But I was still hurting then, I was bitter and let it show in my words. That was years ago though and I can assure you both, as long as your relationship didn't adversely affect the school or the students I would have been supportive."

" _Would_ have." Imogen had to point out the past tense of Amelia's sentence.

It was a slip of the tongue but now that it was out there Amelia had to question her feelings. Could she support them after everything that had happened? "The fact is, although I am happy that you have both found love, you still lied by omission and I don't know how I feel about that."

It was Constance, after carefully considering her own thoughts for a moment, who spoke next. "We did and though we have explained our reasons why, we do both recognise that we should have told you earlier. However, you also have wronged us and you Davina though perhaps to a lesser extent. You made assumptions and based on those you spoke to me this morning in a manner that I did not deserve. I could move past that, I myself have spoken out of turn in the past and you have forgiven me.

"No, what I think hurts the most is that in your search for proof you read a card that was clearly addressed to Imogen, you opened something that was not for your eyes."

As Constance spoke Amelia felt a wave of shame wash over her. "I'm sorry I did that, truly I am."

"I'm sure you are but the question is where does that leave us now?"

"What do you mean?" Davina, who was also feeling pretty small at that moment wasn't quite following.

"What she means.", Imogen took up from her partner. "Is that although we have always considered you both friends as well as colleagues, perhaps what's happened today has stretched that friendship too far. And if that's the case maybe us both staying here is no longer the best thing for the school."

"You would leave?" Amelia looked at Imogen and then at Constance who had been a teacher at Cackle's since she had left college, who was practically part of the furniture and who Amelia had always somehow assumed would take over from her one day. It seemed she still had a lesson or two to learn about assumptions.

"Yes Miss Cackle. We've already spoken about it and if it comes down to choosing the school or our relationship, our love will always be the priority."


	5. Should They Stay Or Should They Go?

**A/N: Here we are with the final chapter of this one. Thank you to Sammi for your kind reviews, I definitely needed the encouragement.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the conclusion.**

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Constance pressed her lips softly against Imogen's. "I am, a bit tired and I still have a lot on my mind but this will help. So go on, you do your exercise and I'll do mine."

Imogen sneaked another kiss before heading for a quick run, leaving Constance to practice her magical agility, something she did at least twice a week and which apparently did wonders for relieving any stress or tension. And at the moment there was certainly a lot of that around.

It was Friday, the day after their meeting with Amelia and Davina and after a night of very little sleep and a lot of talking, everything was still up in the air. Neither was happy with how they had left things with the headmistress although both agreed, if Amelia could not accept their relationship they would have no choice but to move on. Constance had already drawn up a short list of schools and institutes that had offered her positions in the past. Imogen wasn't that far ahead but reasoned that she didn't necessarily have to teach, although that was her first choice. If it came to it there was always work to be found in gyms or even as a private trainer.

"We'll find something.", she had whispered sometime around 2AM.

"I know we will.", Constance's response was instant. "And we'll be together, married and together. That's what matters most."

And Imogen believed her, truly she did, but she also knew how important Cackle's was to her fiancé. The school, the students and also the other staff, one in particular. Which was why when she saw the light shining from a crack in Amelia's office door she could not bring herself to walk past.

"Imogen?"

The older woman looked so exhausted and drained that despite everything Imogen felt her heart go out to her. She stepped further into the office and gave a small smile. "Can we talk?"

"Sit down. Would you like some tea?"

"I think coffee might be better. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and by the looks of it neither did you."

Amelia shrugged before magicking up a tray of coffee. "Bit hard to sleep when I seem to have lost half my staff due to a series of misunderstandings."

Imogen poured them each a cup. "It doesn't have to be like that though. Amelia, I'll be honest. Given the choice we would both rather stay here but if we have to choose we'll choose each other. No matter what we are going to get married, pretty soon actually and if we need to leave in order to do that, well that's what we'll do."

"You love her."

It was a statement, not a question but Imogen still answered as honestly as she could. "I do. I never expected to but I absolutely do. She's, well she's my entire world."

"But you still argue?" Amelia wasn't being belligerent, she was genuinely interested. During the night she had been going through some of the silly run-ins she had seen from the couple over the years, particularly in the last twelve months, and some things just weren't making sense.

Imogen couldn't help laughing at that. "Of course we do. She's Constance Hardbroom, she's infuriating, set in her ways and has too much to say for herself sometimes. But I'm not perfect either, I'm no wallflower, I'm stubborn and I definitely lose my patience. But Amelia, the thing is, together we make each other better people. Yes, like all couples we argue, you and Davina have seen that but it's a lot less than it used to be. And we always make up before bed."

"So you weren't putting on the fights to cover things up?"

"No." Imogen shook her head. "Not deliberately though looking back we may have exaggerated things at the beginning without realising it. Actually over the past couple of weeks we've been trying to let you see us spending more time together so when we told you it wouldn't be too much of a shock. Probably a bit of a silly idea and it definitely didn't work."

Amelia peered over her cup. "Well Davina definitely noticed it a bit more than I did. Though I suppose it explains why Constance had the flowers delivered so openly."

"Yes and I was proud of her for doing that. And some of the things Davina saw were probably exactly what she thought, though a couple weren't. When she allegedly saw me 'sneaking out of Constance's room', it was actually just me coming back quite openly after feeding Morgana because Constance was away at that Caludronite event. And when she saw Constance 'loitering around waiting for me' it was because she rightly suspected that some of the third years were messing around with magic behind the P.E shed and wanted to nip it in the bud without landing it on you."

"Oh."

"That doesn't matter though, The fact is we are a couple and have been for sometime and yes, that time was spent behind your back. My question to you is can you accept that? Can you be happy for us and see that this is not something that is going to affect the school in a negative way?"

The hours since their meeting the previous day had given Amelia a lot of time to think. Yes, she had been angry that they had kept a secret from her but given her previous stance on relationships between staff members she could understand why. There was also something else that she was barely able to admit to herself.

She was jealous.

Somewhere during her midnight musings the realisation had crept up on her. Constance had found someone and she was still alone and that smarted a bit. A lot if she was being completely truthful to herself. Even Davina and Algernon seemed to have some sort of arrangement that kept them happy enough. But for Amelia, though she had been in relationships since her disastrous experience in Scotland, none of them had ever come close to a long term commitment. Selfishly she had always taken solace in the fact that she wasn't alone 'on the shelf' because although obviously Constance was much younger her focus seemed to be on her magic and her career. Now her focus had changed, she had Imogen and Amelia was rapidly approaching old age and still a spinster.

And to make matters even worse, her jealousy and frustration had in likelihood caused her to lose more than two staff members. She had lost Constance's friendship. And Imogen's, who although she had been at the school for less time had become a true friend to Amelia.

Realising she had not given Imogen an answer, Amelia let out a long sigh. "I overreacted. I let my own emotions and conclusions get in the way of what should have been a happy announcement. From what I have seen and what you've both told me I know that you are in love and the fact that you're getting married proves that even more. How can your happiness impact the school in a bad way?"

Imogen's face lit up. "But that's great, we want your blessing so much."

There was another sigh from Amelia. "And you have it, though I'm not sure it's worth much now, not with what Constance thinks of me. She was furious yesterday and I rather think that it's too late to make amends."

Thinking of their nighttime conversation, Imogen knew this wasn't the case. The friend and mentor relationship she had developed with Amelia meant so much to Constance and Imogen knew she didn't want to lose that. "Talk to her, just be honest."

Amelia watched as Imogen rose from her chair ready to carry on with her morning. "And you? You'd stay if this was resolved?"

Imogen nodded. "I would and I'm pretty sure Constance will too. But Amelia, anything that ever comes into this school addressed to me in the future…."

"Is for your eyes only. Imogen, I truly am sorry I read the card."

"I know. Talk to Constance today and then hopefully we can move past all of this." And with that Imogen was gone.

Constance had back to back classes that day and conveniently avoided the dining hall and staffroom during her break times. As a result it was after five when Amelia was nervously knocking on her Deputy Head's bedroom door. She was only vaguely surprised when Imogen answered, dressed not in her P.E gear but in jeans and a blue jumper. As she casually pushed her hair back Amelia couldn't help but see the platinum solitaire ring glistening on her left hand.

"I'll give you a bit of space. See you later." She gave Constance a kiss before giving Amelia an encouraging smile and leaving the room.

"May I come in?"

"You may."

With a brief incline of her head Constance indicated that Amelia should sit down on the armchair, meanwhile she remained standing.

Amelia couldn't remember the last time she had been in Constance's bedroom but it had most certainly changed since her previous visits. There were additional pillows on the bed as well as a prettier duvet set. Imogen's clothes from earlier were folded on the chair, her blue dressing gown was on the back of the door and there was a picture of the couple on the bedside table.

 _"_ _Who took it?",_ Amelia wondered, deciding it may have been Sophia, the previous day Constance had referred to her as _their_ friend. Possibly they had other friends as well, people Amelia didn't even know about. She shook her head as if to forcibly remove the slightly jealous thoughts, she'd had more than enough of them over the last twenty four hours.

As she sat she also noticed the saw the ring on Constance's left hand for the first time, something she knew that as with Imogen was being deliberately worn and for good reason.

"I've come to apologise." Years of experience meant Amelia knew that the direct approach was always best with Constance. "I was wrong in how I acted yesterday, even prior to that. And I was very wrong with what I said. How can I disapprove of your happiness?"

Imogen had already filled Constance in on her own early morning conversation with the principal so she had been prepared for the apology. She had not however been prepared for the sincerity and upset that was etched all over Amelia's face. It was that look that caused her remaining anger to slip away. All she had wanted was Amelia's approval and it seemed that she had gotten her wish. As she sat down on the end of her bed she gave a sad smile.

"You were, but then again so were we and we are sorry that we didn't tell you sooner. Does this mean you support our marriage?"

"I do."

Constance chuckled slightly. "I think that will be my line and Imogen's of course, well in about two months."

"So you've set a date?"

"We have, eight weeks tomorrow, the start of the school holidays. It's going to be a very small affair, just family and a few close friends. We both hope that you can make it. You and Davina, who judging by the letter she left under my door is also sorry."

Amelia blinked back a tear. "Wild horses wouldn't keep me away. Does this mean that you're going to stay here?"

Feigning nonchalance, Constance shrugged, "Finding a new job, somewhere else to live _and_ planning a wedding is probably a bit too much for anyone to handle. Even me."

"And us?" Amelia felt like the teenagers she had often forced into making up after a silly row with a friend. "Are we okay?"

"We are. I think the four of us have learned a lesson don't you?"

Amelia agreed. She could already feel a weight lifting off her shoulders. A load that lightened further when she received a rare, though possibly not for Imogen, hug from Constance.

"What do you say we find Imogen and Davina, have something to eat, open a bottle of wine or two and you can tell us about the wedding plans. And the proposal, I'm dying to know about that. Did you propose or did Imogen?"

"Actually, we proposed to each other." Constance almost beamed at the memory. "We both had the same idea, we would go away for the weekend for our anniversary and propose over dinner. We even had a ring for each other. It worked out perfectly." She held out her hand so Amelia could properly admire the antique amethyst ring.

"Yours is beautiful and I'm looking forward to seeing Imogen's properly. Well, you can wear them with pride now, that is if you're planning on telling the students?"

"We are.", Constance confirmed. "Perhaps Monday in assembly? We don't want any more secrets."

It sounded like good timing to Miss Cackle who led the way into the staffroom where they found that the others had made a head start on the wine.

"Yes." Imogen was telling Davina. "You can bring Algernon but tell him not under any circumstances to extend the invitation to Helliboring, we're not having him taking over our wedding day.

Seeing a flash of what she could recognise as loneliness flash across Amelia's face, Constance poured them each a glass of wine and made a suggestion. "You know, my friend Sophia has an older brother, I've known him since I was a child. Anyway he has just moved back from Greece where he's been working as a magical historian for years. He doesn't really know many people but we've invited him to the wedding. I think you would both get along rather well."

"Definitely.", Imogen nodded enthusiastically before leaning closer to Constance.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Are you both going to become one of those annoying couples who wants to set up all their single friends?"

"Perhaps.", Constance smirked. "If it makes them happy that is."

"So being set up would make me happy?", Amelia asked.

"I wouldn't like to assume.", Constance responded with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "But I would like to hope. I would also like to see you happy, we all would."

"Thank you.", Amelia flushed at the honest words. And as she sat there, drinking wine and discussing wedding plans, it suddenly occurred to her that far from being disastrous, this relationship could have very positive ramifications indeed.


End file.
